You Make Me Crazier
by chocosingingandpie
Summary: AlisonXEmily, Ali and Em's crazy relationship. It's 10th grade and Emily and Alison have finally told each other how they feel. How they want to be together, no need to be together. Their story of love, struggle and heartbreak. (Couple M Rated chapters, will be informed at start of chapter)


_You lift my feet off the ground, and spin around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling…_

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Emily Fields hikes the blue and green Jansport backpack higher on her muscular back. Pulling down her Nike swim tee and straightening her back, she glides to the first day of 6th grade. Whilst moving to greet her swim friends, Emily is stopped short in the middle of the hall. A gorgeous girl wearing an Armani denim mini-skirt, and robin egg blue Free People ruffle top enter the school. Her mane of golden blonde hair perfectly beach curled and bobbed every time her right, Gucci kitten-heel-clad foot landed on the floor. Unable to take her eyes off Alison DiLaurentis, she stared and stared. Though this was no surprise, Emily Fields has been in love with Alison since she first entered Rosewood Day Elementary school. Finally clicking out of her trance Emily sped her way to her group of swimmers, trying to block out her feelings towards Ali.

-o-

**4 YEARS LATER**

Emily Fields linked arms with her best friends, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis. It was the first day of 10th grade and the girls were ready. Being the most popular group of girls in school, it was expected for them to be _perfection. _Each girl stood at the door way, with tan, gorgeous bodies which were dressed perfectly. Emily's deep blue ruffle tank looked great over dark wash Rock and Republic shorts, black classic Vans slammed onto the gravel while the group of beautiful girls made their way into their kingdom. Stopping at the door Ali turned to the girls giving them each hugs, when she finally made contact with Emily, they both felt electric sparks course through their bodies. Alison jumped back and stared at Emily for a few seconds till they started to walk again… _what just happened?_ Emily thought.

**2****nd**** Period (French)**

Placing herself in the seat next to Alison, Emily placed her textbook on her desk. Ali twisted her head and grinned at Emily.

"Hey Em, do you want to umm… hang out today?" Alison asked slightly nervous

Startled by Ali's nervousness, Emily blushed, _maybe Ali likes me_. But as soon as the thought entered her brain, she pushed it out, Ali wasn't gay though Emily was (and out of the closet).

"Sure Ali" Emily smiled back at her friend.

-o-

**DiLaurentis House**

_Ding-Dong_ Emily pressed the finger into the doorbell of the DiLaurentis' home. Quickly Ali swung the door open; she had changed into a totally different outfit, a tight tank showing off a low cleavage and super short-shorts as if she wanted to turn Emily on. And if that was her goal, it was definitely achieved. Emily's eyes immediately stared at her cleavage and flat stomach. Alison smirked at Emily, happy her plan was going off without a hitch. Guiding Emily into her room, Alison made sure to swish her ass a bit, drawing attention to it. She peeked back, discreetly to see if Emily was staring. Check.

Climbing into her room, and locking the door, Alison told Emily sit. And that she had big news…

"Em, I need to tell you something" Alison sat close to Emily at the side of her bed

Emily lifted her eyebrows, as if to say _go on_.

"I think I'm… bi-sexual"

"WHAT?" Emily's eyes popped out and stared at Ali, she felt her heart sore, happy she finally had a slight chance

"I think I like someone… and…" Ali continued, nervous.

"Who?!"

"I like… You"

Without a chance to answer, Alison planted her soft pink lips onto Emily's. It took only one second for Emily to place her hands on Ali's hips and open her mouth. Poking her tongue inside, she felt Ali react. Alison lightly pushed Emily to lie down on her bed, Emily massaged the inside of Alison's mouth, till she pulled back.

"Wait!" Emily pulled herself up and they were both breathing heavily, 'What does this mean?"

Alison took Emily's soft hands in hers, "It means, do you want to go out with me?"

Emily pulled Ali close to her, their chests pushed together and their lips met passionately. _I'm taking that as a yes._


End file.
